Divergent: Dealing With Skyscrapers
by Katrina1678
Summary: She's broken. Has no friends. Her family practically treats her like she doesn't exist. Her brother was arrested for selling drugs. Her ex-best friend hates her for some reason. And her boyfriend left her. She has absolutely no one. Tris has to go through so much her senior year, but what happens when her uncle makes her tutor the one person she hates more than anything?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! So this I have officially joined , this is really exciting. I have been writing fanfiction on wattpad Since October? Yeah, something like that. So if you happen to have the app Wattpad (it's pretty much a website where people publish stories, pretty much the same as this website. It is also an app on iTunes) , go check out my fanfic for Divergent on that. My account is katrinalee1678. Anyway, I've known this website for like over a year now, and I just happened to decide to join now, I know, crazy. But, I hope you enjoy the first "chapter". Goodbye my lovies, and I will update soon, also HAPPY 2015!**

Prologue

I try to hide my identity pretty damn well, but all it does to me is make me feel fake. Because I am. Blood. Blood is truly a strange color. I heard it's blue when it's inside your body, but once it hits oxygen it turns red. Brown the next- when it dries. The cool feeling of my razor skims my skin creating a new burden. Scars, I have so many that I hide. They are all over my arm, but I cover them with concealer every morning when I wake up. I can't stop cutting, it's an addiction. I can't stop. It's because of him, Tobias Eaton. I never knew what it was like to get bullied, all I knew was how people got bullied in movies or TV shows. The bully bullied a helpless kid to get attention or whatever. But _he_ taught me what bullying was really like. It was three years ago, we were practically inseparable. He was my best friend my who knows how long. We practically spent every last minute with each other. To be honest, I even loved him. _Loved_. He was my first love, first friend, first crush. And now he's nothing to me. He left me when I needed him the most. My parents don't care about me, my brother is a freaking drug dealer, and is in jail for another three years, and me? I am that girl that used to have so many friends. I am that girl that is practically smarter than all the dumbasses in my grade. I am that girl that was once happy. I am that girl that hides all her insecurities. I am that girl everyone hates now because _he_ turned everyone against me. But that's not what gets me the most. It's the fact that he turned on me for no reason. It's the fact he is now the school player and dating some slut named Molly. I mean seriously, I almost mistake her with a clown with the amount of makeup she wears. I know I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing, but I can't help it. I'm that depressed lonely girl that everyone sees as a target, and I can't do anything about it because I am weak, helpless. I always thought I would live a fair life. Go to school, make friends, graduate, and be carefree, and stuff like that.

But nope, I thought wrong. I am a freaking depressed girl in her sophomore year waiting for something good to happen that will never happen.

I finish, and sigh. I bandage up my wounds and lean against the toilet and silently cry to myself. God Tris, get yourself together, this is pathetic, I think to myself. Who can blame me. I have no family, well I do, but they mean nothing to me anymore. I have no friends, no dignity, no nothing, I have absolutely nothing. Do you know why? It's because of Tobias Eaton.

And for that, I hate him.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Just sayin', I do not own Divergent or anything, I only own the plot. Yeah...so this is chapter one, I hope you guys enjoy!**

The sun shines through my window blinding me. It's really bright, I'll tell you that. I forgot to put down my blinds, so right now, my eyes really hurt. I groan and get out of bed. I manage to quickly slip on some ripped light blue jeans and a dark turquoise long sleeve shirt. I need to cover my wounds so one one sees them. They'd think I'm a freak, and depressed one. Well, I am, I _know_ I am. I just don't like to be called one right in front my face. Some people cut for attention, I cut because I am depressed. Really depressed. I close my eyes and relive my dreadful dream.

3 years ago…

"Please," I beg, I never beg. "Please, Tobias tell me what's wrong. I can help you." Being a seventh grader raised by the supposively "selfless" people, I need to make sure he is okay.

"Oh shut up Tris," he says with venom dripping through his voice. "You can't help me, no one can. And besides, it is none of your business. Just go away, I never want to see you again."

I ignore him, "Tobias just tell me what's wrong!" I demand, "I promise, if you just let me in, I can help you."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up! Tris, you being so clingy right now. Just go away god damnit! You're a slut! No one likes you, remember Peter left you. Your parents practically abandoned you. You don't have a brother anymore, he's in jail Tris! You have no one, so just leave!" I'm taken aback by his rude comment, maybe he's right. Maybe I don't have anyone, and he just proved that I don't have him anymore. I take deep long breath while I silently cry in front of him.

"O-okay. But T-tobias, I- I love you." With that, I left him standing there in the middle of my middle school parking lot.

A few days after he yelled at me, he instantly became Mr. Popular with all the girls, well pretty much everyone bowing down on their knees. For three years, he tormented me, insulted me, beat me up, got other people to beat me up. For what? I don't even know.

I hate him. I hate him so much, I don't even know if it is possible to hate someone so much. I wish I can kill him. I wish I can beat him up. Well, I could but I choose not to. I've been taking self defense for as long as I can remember, but I still don't beat him or his posse up. I take a deep breath and slowly exhale out. Tris, you can do this. Make it through one day without crying and you are good. Avoid him and everyone else and you good. I go downstairs and grab a blueberry muffin. I hop onto my bronze Tesla that I repainted and speed off to school. I love the sound of my car, it's so loud and annoying. That's right, I like it because it's the kind of car that has such a loud engine that it pisses people off. I love it. I zoom into the school's parking lot and all heads turn to me. I dramatically get of my car making sure I flip my hair like those dumb ass girls in dumb ass chick flicks. I hate them also. I also make sure to take "Tobias'" spot in out parking lot just to piss him off. Right before I enter the school building, I can hear the faint yelling of 'Who the hell stole my parking spot?!' It's totally silent, until he yells 'well?!' I smirk to myself and enter the building.

"Beatrice Prior" I say to the secretary.

"Ahh Beatrice it's nice to see you again." I smile at my aunt, also known as Tori, my mother's sister. She is like the mother I never had, and I love her for that. "Here you are, and I will see you in music. Tell your mother I said hi."

"I'm sorry, but I am trying my best to avoid any part of my mother. I'll see you soon though." I say my farewell and head to first period.

Beatrice! It is nice to see you again! How was your summer."

"Do you want my honest answer of the other one?" I say seriously.

"The honest one."

"Okay then, it was horrible. Cramped in my room for literally the whole summer, I loved every last moment of it." I respond sarcastically.

"Okay then," he chuckles, "go sit down Beatrice."

"Yes Jack!" I salute him.

"It's Mr. Kang to you."

"Actually Jack, it's Uncle Jack to me, so now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my seat." I sit in the seat right in front of him and smile innocently.

"Oh my god Beatrice, you know I love you, but you can be such a handle sometimes."

"I know." I reply while smiling. I take out a book. I start reading until I am rudely interrupted by Tobias Eaton also known as Four to everyone, but me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asks grumpily.

"You really want to know? I suck at sports, I suck at school. I suck at reading. Oh, and don't forget, I suck at keeping my best friend. Because obviously I did something wrong to keep my best friend. So now if you'll excuse me, I have way more important things than talking to you." I say with so much hatred. He was obviously not expecting that answer because he just stands there dumbfounded.

"Whatever, just don't steal my parking spot."

I scoff, "like you think that will actually happen. Dream all you want, because not everyone gets what they wants. So just leave me alone, and go away." I wave my hands in the hair signaling him to go away and to my luck, he does. I sink back into my chair getting lost into the book I am currently reading.

"Okay class, that is it for today." Jack tells our class. "Mr. Prior and Mr. Eaton, may I please speak to you after class?"

"To hell like that's actually going to happen. Uncle Jack, I refuse to go anywhere near the douchebag."

"Bea, just two seconds, okay?" He pleads.

"Fine, two seconds." I say grumpily.

"Okay Tris, Four, I want you to tutor him." He says right to the point.

"Oh I refuse to do that. You cannot make me tutor him. I'd rather kill myself than spend an hour tutoring that son of a mothe-"

"Tris, this is not a question, this is an order. Remember what happened last time you didn't follow my directions?" That shuts me up. Last time I didn't listen to him, I ended up with a broken arm and bruised ribs. It's a long story.

"Fine, but what do I get in return?" I ask skeptically.

"Why must everything have to come with a catch?" He sighs dramatically.

"Because you are pretty much asking me to spend an hour and a half tutoring something that is not worth my time, and never will." I spit at Four.

"Very well, you will get two points of extra credit every time you tutor him. You are dismissed, your next period teacher knows you will be running late. Now go! Tell your father I said hi." I scoff, like that's going to happen. I don't say anything to him. I just get up and leave. But right before I head to class, I turn to Tobias.

"I hate you, you nothing to me, and you will never be. The only time we will talk is in tutoring, nothing more. If you even dare try to talk or touch me otherwise, I swear to god, I will spill your goddamn secret!" That's what I like about being Tobias' ex best friend, I know every last secret he has. I turn around and walk away, far away from him as I possibly can.

"Nice of you two to finally join us?" _Two? _I turn around and groan.

"GODDAMNIT!" I exasperate, I hate this so much.

"Beatrice!" Mrs. Mathews scolds, "I will not tolerate people who swear to be in my classroom. Detention after school." I groan again, and he snickers.

"Would you like to say anything _Four_?" Mathews ask.

"No ma'am" He solutes. I laugh and join him in the salute, I mean what do I have to loose, I already have a detention. The both of us stand very still while staring at Jeanine intensely.

She scoffs, "teenages. Go sit down, and start taking notes, we will have a test three weeks from now." We simultaneously salute her once again and take up the last two seats.

"I hate you know that?" He says.

"Oh really? I knew you were stupid, I you just proved to me that you are even more stupid, _stupid_." I retort back. "Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do that see your fugly face."

"Ouch _Beatrice_, that hurt. That hurt right here." He says motioning to his heart.

"Do you know what I can make hurt more?" I ask, he shakes his head. "This."

"Wha-" I elbow him in the ribs and take my seat like nothing happened.

"Beatrice!" Jeanine scolds, "I will not tolerate this behavior, please step outside until I say you can come in otherwise." I huff, and start to stand up.

"Oh Ms. Mathews, don't mind her." Tobias says sweetly, "she can be such a riot sometimes, let me just." And then he elbows me back. Oh that bitch did not just. I slap him hard in the face and step outside the classroom not looking back. In the background, I can hear the faint yelling of 'Four that is not nice! I will see you in detention as well!' Great, now I will have to deal with him, _again_. I literally hate my life so much. Can I just die in a hole right now? I groan and slip down the wall sinking into my knees. Why does my life have to be so hard? Why am I so bad at making friends? Why does Tobias hate me so much? Why can't I just live a normal life, with normal parents, with a normal brother? Why does life hate me so, so much? Why this, why that… but I never get any answers. Maybe I run away. I should run away. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. I can live with my Aunt Tori, and I can convince her to move somewhere with me. I can to do that. And maybe travel the world. I can visit Rome, and Italy, or maybe even go to Europe and try some whine. That would be a great life. So, I don't have to see anyone ever again. Or I can transfer schools, live in the other side of Chicago, better yet move to the otherside of Illinois.

I'm going to do that. I will do that. I will, and that's final.

I'm moving.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N- This is a unfortunately short chapter, but I promise each chapter will be a lot longer than this, I just didn't realize how short it was until I edited it. Anyways, enjoy.**

Two

"Tobias, Tris, please take your seats. Detention will end in two hours." I groan, great, two hours stuck with this dumbass. Then an idea pops up in my head, "might as well get some tutoring done, eh?" I ask Tobias.

"Sure, whatever." I take out my math textbook and sit next to him. Just one more day I keep telling myself, one more day. That's good, I don't have to tutor him ever again.

"This is the y-intercept and that is the x-intercept. When you want to determine what the slope is of the line you hav-"

"Woah, woah, woah. What is a y-intercept?" I sigh, he is even more stupid than I thought.

"The y-intercept is where the line crosses the y-axis." I explain to him really slowly.

"Is that the same for the x-intercept?" He asks. Wow, this is really depressing.

"Yes, now. in order to find the slope-" I start.

"What are you two doing?! You are not allowed to e talking in class!" Mathews exasperates angrily.

I roll my eyes, "Look, Ms. Mathews, if I had the choice to either talk to Four or jump of a cliff, I would first murder him and then jump off a cliff. So, if you actually think that I want to talk to him, well guess again. My uncle is making me tutor him for extra credit, and I want the extra credit. Unfortunately, we are in detention so I am forced to be with him, and this is cutting to out tutoring time. So unless you really don't want me to be talking, tell me right now and I will go back to my seat." I almost yell.

She just stares at me dumbfounded and sits down without another word. Good.

"So in order to find the slope, you have to do rise over run." I continue…

That was dreadful, thank god I might be moving. I cannot stand this school or anyone in it. We missed third and fourth period for detention, I don't get that. Missing two periods just for detention, like what the hell? So right now it is lunch, and I am trying to head to an empty table where I can _just_ read. Well, I did say trying. As I make my way to the table where I usually sit, Tobias in this case Four, trips me spilling my lunch all over my face. His lackeys all laugh at what he does.

"Is this some sick joke, really? Can you get more stupider? I swear to god, _Tobias-" _I make sure to say his name loud and clear for everyone to know what his real name is. "You torture me, you bully me, you call me names; slut, bitch, whatever! But there is a line, there _is_ a line that you should _never_ cross." I start to tear up, "I swear to god, if you ever touch me, ever! I will kill you! And I swear to you, I swear this is not a threat, it's a promise!" By this point everyone in the cafeteria has stopped what they are doing and look at this mental girl sobbing her eyes out threatening the school jock. I decide to continue, "I literally did everything for you back when we were kids, I helped you do chores, i helped you do your homework, I helped you do every damn thing you needed help on. And guess what you did? Not. One. FUCKING. Thing. And guess what, I was so, so stupid to trust you. Because you left, you left without a GODDAMN reason. So, just leave me alone! God damnit Tobias! I hate you, and I will always fucking hate you!" I really don't know what came over me for my sudden outburst. Maybe it was how I felt about him for such a long time and finally had the guts to say something about it. Maybe…

But all I know, is that I am going to move. I am going to move as far as I possibly can to not ever see that bastard again.

And I did move that day. I did, I moved all the way to Europe without saying goodbye to anyone. My parents have a ton of cash just laying in our bank account. But that was two years ago, and now I am moving back.


	4. Chapter Three

Three

I always thought that cutting was stupid, it is. But I do it anyways, not for attention, not for anything really. I do it because it makes me feel weak. It makes me feel bad about myself, it makes me feel even more depressed.

I got my aunt to move with me two years ago. She didn't like the idea of moving, but I listed all of the pros, leaving out the cons, of course. But there was a catch, for moving, we would have to come back to Chicago in two years. I mean, I had to agree. After all, I begged her to just leave her life in Chicago and move with me to Europe. She hated it at first, she even gave me the the silent treatment for like a month. But in the end, we "laughed" about it and made up.

Right now, I stand in my bathroom, with my back against the door, crying my head off. I can't do this. I can't go back, I can't. But I have no choice, my flight leaves in two hours and here I am, blood everywhere, crying. I hate this. I hate how I am so weak, and I hate that I just can't do this. I can never do anything, I really hate this. I hate Tobias Eaton, don't forget that. He was the one who caused all my pain, the one who drove me so hard, that I almost took it to extreme and killed myself. I want to just die in a hole and never, _ever_ come back.

"Come on Beatrice, we have to leave now. Let's go. We have to be there on time for our flight. We were on time, I'll tell you that.

"Well, who is the new chick? She looks like a hottie." I think Urn? Ure, no Uriah! Uriah snarls behind me. I forgot, over my little break in Europe, I attempted to change my image. No more baggy clothes, but normalish clothes. Which consists of; t-shirts, skirts, skinny jeans, something normal people would wear. Right now, I am wearing a black t-shirt and a electric blue skater skirt with a flower crown.

I turn around and roll my eyes, "Unless you want me to be the crap out of you, _Uriah, _I suggest you get the fuck out of face, and go mind you goddamn business."

Next to Uriah, standing there is the one and only Four and Uriah's idiot Zack, no Zeke. _Yay fun_...even in my mind I can be sarcastic.

"How do you know my name?" Idiot one asks- Uriah.

"Idiot," I mutter under my breath. They all stare at me waiting for an answer. "Idiots," I mutter once again making sure I add the 's'.

"Tobias long time no see, I missed you." I tell him sarcastically and hug him. "How's your girlfriend, Molly." This morning I caught them making out right in front of the school, I almost picked up a large rock and threw it at them.

"How do you know that my girlfriend is Molly?" I always say this, but he is so freaking stupid. I know I look a tad different because mother nature finally decided to give me a figure, but other than that, I barely changed.

"I am going to slap you. I should get going to class you know. And by the way, I stopped by at my uncle's this morning, and he told me I still have to tutor you. I know, I know I'd rather murder you and jump off a cliff than talk to you. But I guess he's my teacher again, so more extra credit points, am I right? Right Tobias?" I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Tris." He breathes looking wide eyed at me. He says something along the lines of 'Miss? Guilty? I couldn't hear him.

"Whatever, I gots to go. Bye Idiot one, two, and three." I say referring to the three boys. They all roll their eyes, and I leave. God, I hate him so much.

"Beatrice! It is so good to see you again!" Jack tells me.

I scoff, "Uncle Jack, I don't understand why you have to be my homeroom teacher again. This is not fair."

"Well, I am teaching seniors this year, and guess what? You are a senior!" I roll my eyes, "and plus, I requested you to be in my class just so I can annoy you. I also requested your friends Four. Even if you hate him, you still have to tutor him, so might as well get to know each other." I give a death glare, and he just laughs at me. "Bea, I've known you for seventeen years, and that glare is not going to work on me." I scoff.

"I hate you." I state. He just rolls his eyes and sits down in his desk.

Right now, it is in the middle of November so I have a hell of amount of work to learn and crap. Well, not really actually. I did go to school back in Europe, so nevermind.

"Ah Mr. Eaton, sit next to Miss Prior, please." My uncle directs him.

"I really hate you, you know that?" I tell my uncle.

"Oh shush. If you two didn't hate each other so much, you two would look like an ideal couple. Besides, I bet you that you two will end up together by the end of the year." He states a matter of factly.

I scoff, "as if. That will never happen, I promise you."

"Ok...but the thing is Tris, I am always correct." Damn it! He's correct, he is always correct. Whenever we had Christmas dinner as his house, he would always predict the most absurd thing, and he would be right. Well, Jack Kang, you are going to be wrong this time.

"Oh shut up." I soon realize that Tobias is awkwardly sitting in the seat next to me listening to our conversation about how my uncle thinks that we will end up together. I look at him and decide to give him a smart comment, "what cat got your tongue? You always have some stupid remark, what's the matter, eh?"

"U-uh, nothing." I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Please let me move." I beg.

"Sorry Tris. I am the teacher and I will decide where my students sit. Now if everybody will take a seat, class will begin now." He tells the class.

"Wait! Hold the phone! You make us sit together, but you allow everyone to sit wherever they'd like, that sir is not fair!" I groan.

"Like I said, Miss Beatrice Prior, I am the teacher I have the power to tell my students where to sit." I groan again and sit my head against my desk multiple times. And then I realize something, Tobias is awfully silent. I look at him weirdly and he notices me staring.

"What?" He stares at me.

"You're so silent. What the hell is the matter with you?" I cock my eyebrow.

"Nothing." With that, he turns his attention away from me. Weird. He's so silent, I hate it. After fourth period, I head to lunch and to no surprises, I catch Tobias and Molly making out right on top of my locker. Ew, please. I take out my cucumber breeze body spray and spray at over Four to make smell like a girl. Nothing, they still won't move. Damnit, I need to put away my books. I spray even more "perfume" all over him, and yet they still don't respond. I get really irritated and just shove them away. I unlock my locker and load my stuff that I don't need anymore and when I'm done both of them are staring at me.

"What? You were in front of my locker and I needed my stuff. Oh by the way _Four_, good luck getting rid of my perfume, you have to wash it eight times in order to get rid of the smell. Have fun doing that!" I flash him a smile.

"Bitch! What the hell?! Can't you see that we were busy, so rude. Can't you just get your slutty hands off of me and him because obviously none of us want you back at this school, just just fuck off!" Bitch much?

I just roll my eyes and say, "Ohh... so you think I'm the one that no one likes? Talk about bitch alert. You think you are so cool because you are dating Four. Well, actually news flash, he doesn't make you popular. I don't even get what anyone sees in him. Well, let me tell you this. When you graduate this dump, you are going to be such a loser. Makeup and shoes don't buy you money or happiness. Heck, if you even make it into college, you are going to struggle so hard. Please, if you are telling me that no one likes me, take a look at yourself. Probably the only job you are going to get, is either a prostitute, or a fucking stripper. So back your freaking sorry ass away from my face. Hell, back your sorry ass out of all the guys face, it's sad how much you try so hard, Molly. I so can't wait to see you when you grow older, because you are going to be so miserable." I inform her. All she does is stomp off dragging Four and his sorry ass away from me like I told them to. Good.

When I arrive home I go straight to my bathroom. Tris you are so much better than this, don't do it, please don't do this. Well, of course I don't listen to myself.

One cut, my parents hate me.

Another cut, I hate myself.

One cut, Tobias left me.

Two more cuts, I wish I could just die in a hole. I sob into my hands as I finish the last touches. I really really want to die in a hole right now.

I get to school the next day wearing white jeans, a navy blue cami and a yellow jacket, a scarf and a beanie. It is the middle of November and it is freezing. When I walk into the hallways of the school, there are posters. Everywhere.

-Trissy the Bitchy-

She likes to fuck boys

BEWARE

And she is a cheating bastard...

Under the poster, there is a picture of some blond bimbo humping a guy. How the hell do the teachers not see these things? Out of the corner of my eye, I notice standing next to Four, smirking. I am going to kill that bitch. I march up to her, elbow her in the guts, and bitch slap her a little more than five times, I'll tell you that.

"What. The. Fuck?! You know Molly, finding a picture on Google of two people humping each other is so freaking easy." I notice Tobias looking at me in disgust, I just roll my eyes, he is very dumb. "I can easily find that picture on my phone if you'd like. I Google search two people humping each other, ahh, I found it. "Idiot." I show Molly the same exact picture as the flyer and knee her in the guts just for the fun of it. "Bitch!" I flip Molly and Tobias the birdy and walk to class.

"NO! For the last time, the x-intercept is where the line goes through the x-axis. When will you learn this? OH MY GOD. You are freaking killing me!" I throw my hands in the hair and band my head against the library table several times. "I can't do this!" But all Tobias does is stare at the table, is he even listening? "Are you even listening? I swear to god Four, if you don't want to get good grades then tell me, so I can get the fuck out of here. If you want to waste my time, then say something. I don't want to here and that probably goes the same with you, so if you can just at least pay attention that would be helpful."

He looks at me and says, "I'm sorry. I-I will pay attention I promise." I just roll my eyes and continue teaching him about slope.

When we finish the hour and a half of tutoring, Four mutters and "thanks", slings his backpack over his shoulders and walks away. I tutored him during Study Hall because I really didn't want to be stuck in the library with him, so I just told him to meet me in the library during Study Hall to get over the tutoring. I now have free period, so I am sitting on front of the piano in the auditorium. I take a deep breath and gently place my hands onto the keys. I start playing…

"Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending,

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?

YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE

YOU CAN BREAK EVERYTHING I AM

LIKE I'M MADE OF GLASS

LIKE I'M MADE OF PAPER

Go on and try to tear me down,

I will be rising from the ground

Like a SKYSCRAPER!

Like a SKYSCRAPER!

As the smoke clears I awaken,

and untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet!

YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE

YOU CAN BREAK EVERYTHING I AM

LIKE I'M MADE OF GLASS

LIKE I'M MADE OF PAPER

Go on and try to tear me down,

I will be rising from the ground

Like a SKYSCRAPER!

Like a SKYSCRAPER!

Go on run run run

I'm gonna stand by here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go on run run run

YEAH, IT'S A LONG WAY DOWN

But I am closer to the clouds from here

YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE

YOU CAN BREAK EVERYTHING I AM

LIKE I'M MADE OF GLASS-"

Skyscraper by Demi Lovato is probably one of my favorite songs, it relates so much to what I am going through. But by the end of the song, I am slightly sobbing. I am taking uneven breaths and my tears are all over the place. I angrily wipe them away from my eyes, and try to labor my breathing back to normal, which I completely failed at. I notice someone has taken a seat next to me while rubbing my back. "You okay?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't." I look up to the one and only, Idiot One. "Why are you here? I thought you hated me."

"Well, actually I don't see anything to hate about you. Honestly, I don't see why anyone hates you, Tris. But the thing is, the world is full of followers. It's sad really, no one is really our leaders. Everyone just follows everyone. But the thing is, if our world was full of leaders not followers, than that would be horrible impossible even. If everyone were to be leaders, that wouldn't make sense, because then who would there be to follow? Tris, I don't understand why people think so little of you. Well, I have a theory. That everyone believes that Four is our "leader" and that we must follow them. Yeah, I know he is one of my best mates, but he can be so annoying sometimes. But when I heard you singing that song, it was beautiful, I'll tell you that, but you had so many emotions thrown into that song, it must have meant something to you. And I know that the world is full of bullshit, and life isn't fair. I learned that the hard way. But I noticed that you have suffered so much bullshit in your life and that you deserve so much better. I want to be friends. Screw Four right?" He laughs.

"Wow, Uriah, I never thought you could be so deep. Well a wise man once said...nah I got nothing. So tell me about yourself." He says. "I want to get to know you."

"Well, if you must know…" We continue our conversation just talking, joking, and laughing. It was really fun. I always thought that I could never trust people, that they only use you to get what they want. But I like this, I like having a friend.

It feels nice.

"Can I tell you something?" I haven't told anyone this because I am afraid to.

I nod to tell him to go on.

"I'm gay." I almost laugh.

"So? There is nothing wrong with gay people, to be honest. I always thought that people misjudge gay people, they think that they are weird and all, but who cares if you are gay or not. Your not different. Heck, Uriah, I did not even notice anything, you're still the same to me. If you want, I have a cousin who "plays for the other team". I can set you two up, I bet you'll make a cute couple, his name is Drew. He's really nice."

"Thanks Tris, that means a lot to me." Yup, as if nothing happened, we continue our sad conversation just joking around and what not.

It was nice.


	5. Please Read This It's Important

Hey guys, so this isn't an update, unfortunately. So, I recently descovered my lack of interest of this story. At first, when I created it, I thought I would end up finishing it and all. But I'm really not I to this story any more. I'm so sorry. I have Ben working on a new story that I started like two weeks ago, but I'm not going to post that for a while. On my WATTPAD account, I have a high school AU, so I might post that soon, maybe later this week. I am also going to start a divergent one shots series that I will start tomorrow in honor of Valentine's Day, so if you want to see that go I will have it up tomorrow. I've been wanting to write one shots for such a long time, so I will finally do that. I have my laptop ready so I'm going to start after this. But anyway, I am so so sorry. I know that some of you like this story, but I'm just not interested. Please don't hate me.

I'm sorry.

-K


End file.
